LazyHaven Chronicles A Taste of Madness
by Razoth RedFire
Summary: Welcome to LazyHaven - Lazytown as you've never seen it before. There's more to everything than meets the eye, and sometimes the truth below the surface should never be uncovered. Slash, supernatural, horror, action, romance.
1. Prologue

**The Lazy Haven Chronicles - A Taste of Madness**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lazytown or Latibaer. Neither do I own anything created by White Wolf Studios. I make no money from this an am not attempting to infringe upon the respective companies' copyrights or intellectual properties.The LazyHaven/Taste of Madness universe, with all its changes, developments, plots, character histories, and everything included are, however, mine. Please do not use them without permission. I'm fairly easy to contact and willing to listen to any proposals you might have._

_LazyHaven and Taste of Madness is meant for a mature audience. It is, essentially, a mix of Lazytown and Latibaer with the World of Darkness. Please keep this in mind and respect the material rating. There is romance, there is adventure, there is sex, there is lots of slash, there is violence, there is horror, and any other number of things. Some people may find parts of the storyline disturbing. You have been warned._

**_Prologue_**

It had seemed like the perfect night to end the perfect day. The hike had gone well, with nary another soul in sight but the three of them. It was just the sort of relaxing withdrawal from society, even if it_was_ small-town life, which they always seemed to crave. They had even been given the unexpected gift of a small patch of cloudberries, stumbled upon when the little one raced off the path a short ways, chasing a fleeing red tail.

Camped snugly in a little open space in the woods, there had been nothing but a glittering expanse of stars above and an answering flicker from the campfire, the whispering of the trees and insects giving voice to the night. Eventually, the three of them turned in, tired and happy from their day of exploration.

A heart-stopping cry jolted him awake, youthful eyes snapping open just in time to see the shredded fabric of the tent fall down, blinding him for a moment. The sounds assaulted him first, more screams rending the night, punctuated with sharp cracks, ripping, whimpers and an odd, wet slurping. Struggling out from his sleeping bag and from beneath the ruined tarp, the scene that reached his eyes made little sense to the seven-year-old mind. Sharply angled, monstrous, humanlike creatures flocked around smaller objects, leaning in or touching pieces to their wetly stained mouths. One finally took notice of their observer, a red glowing orb flicking over his shoulder to eye the boy.

"…look, Hans. It appears we get to have a little treat after our dinner."

The rest began to turn, chuckling among themselves, flashing too-long teeth even as they wrung the last few precious droplets from what was left of the campers. Watching them slink closer with wide eyes, the numb confusion finally left the boy's mind. Turning, he sped off through the woods, hounded by the gleeful howls. They knew such a small mortal couldn't go far; there would only be the thrill of the chase before the inevitable outcome.

Scattering the last of the ashes, Björn dusted his hands off, scanning the nearby trees again. The track markings had indicated a survivor, but so far whoever it was had eluded his detection. _Small and light, whoever it was… is_, he corrected himself, scanning up another creaking tree for any hint his target had managed to climb up. _Though that wouldn't have saved him from the Leeches. Just the wolves that came after…_

Finally spotting a change in the direction of the prints, his eyes widened as his gaze hit an unnaturally battered rock ledge. Stone dust and shard covered the ground among broken chunks of the cliff face, looking for all the world like a team of workmen had gone a bit crazy with some sledgehammers. A glance and a quick whiff of the air was enough to tell him that no mortal remains lay among the rubble.

Creeping cautiously towards the vertical fissure in the rock face, he slid his blade out without a second thought as a pair of electric blue eyes came into view, the owner wedged somewhere far back in the crevasse. "Come on out where I can see yeh, nice and easy there…" A fearful blink was all he got in reply. Grumbling to himself, fully expecting the hidden creature to be the scrawny runt of the pack in a crude daylight shelter, he dug a mirror out of his pack and started in surprise when the reflected sun revealed a dirt-smudged boy instead. Sheathing the blade with a grunt, Björn stepped closer and beckoned at the darkness. "Come on out, boy. The beasts are gone. No one's goin' t'hurt yeh…"

It took a good couple of minutes before the boy seemed to believe him, sliding into the dappled sunlight and revealing a shock of golden hair to match his brilliant eyes. Clearing his throat awkwardly, the hunter offered up his water flask and a piece of hard tack, not sure what to do with this new complication. _Kids. Why's it gotta be kids, eh?_ Pocketing the processed biscuit when the little one ignored it, Björn crouched down to get closer to eye level. _He's a runt, so he's gotta be the kid of those little campers._ "What're yeh doing out here, eh? You out here with yer parents?"

Haunted blue eyes turned to look at him, nodding once before downing the rest of the man's water. The color seemed to be returning to his face now that he was out in the sun, even after his traumatic experience.

"Hmm. Do yeh remember anything that hap-" Cutting off when the kid's head drooped, he mentally tried to backpedal. _Shit._ "Ah, well… Those monsters been taken care of, kid, but yer p-… We're gonna have to figure out what to do with yeh. You got any relatives nearby?" He sucked in another curse as the tiny blond shook his head. "…well, we'll figure something out. You got a name, kid?"

Handing the empty flask back to the hunter, the boy's gaze flickered back in the direction of the ruined campsite before returning to the taller man's face. "…Kjell Luftsen," he finally replied, looking more than a little lost for having his future and past ripped away in one night.

"Kjell, eh. Don' worry, boy. I know some people yeh can stay with, and they'll help yeh look for the rest of yer family. Uncles and whatnot," he finished lamely, still unsure of what he was supposed to do while saddled with a brat. "Let's get yeh back to town, eh?" Scratching at an itch on the back of his neck as he sorted through the mental list of trustworthy agents he knew, he gave the boy a warning glance. "I wouldn't go mentionin' none of this to anyone else, neither. They'll either think yer crazy, or start asking inconvenient questions, if you ken."

Nodding in understanding, remembering similar warnings from his parents, Kjell silently followed Björn back towards Kiruna, his feet seeming to barely touch the ground.

* * *

"Sit down, Kiruna."

"I'll stand, if you don't mind, sir," the shorter man replied, shifting back and forth from one foot to another as he tried to keep still. He flashed an apologetic smile towards his superior as the man quirked an eyebrow in irritation at his fidgeting.

"We've decided you've completed your training. There's nothing more any of us can teach you without you getting out there and getting some experience under your belt. To that end, we're giving you an area assignment." Holding up a silencing hand as the youth opened his mouth, he shook his head. "No, son, you're not going back to Sweden. You should know better than that. No emotional involvement, and no operating somewhere where you might be recognized. We've got something else in mind for you."

"We've got a bit of bad news along with the good. You remember one of your mentors, Svalbard?" At his protégé's nod, he continued. "He had an assignment to investigate the area you're being sent to. It's not considered dangerous, but we've had usual readings from the area, and Svalbard's since disappeared. We've already got a cover story for agents operating in that area – you'll be presenting yourself as his successor. As far as the people in the region know, he's just decided to retire. You'll be taking over his work as well as investigating his disappearance. From now on you'll be adopting the name of Sportacus 10. We'll send you a full debriefing and all the documents later today; for now, I suggest enrolling in some Icelandic courses. Dismissed."

Stepping forward, a thousand questions dancing on the tip of his tongue, newly-promoted Agent "Kiruna" took one look at the sour expression on Director Thule's face and decided to beat a hasty retreat instead. _I guess I can always ask the other guys. "Sportacus"?_ Testing out the new codename in his mind, he shrugged and raced off towards his quarters. _It could be fun!_ He tried not to think about the nagging worry of what might have happened to his mentor in a region that was considered so secure.

* * *

_A/N: This has been... almost 2 years in development. This story will eventually exceed the limits imposed on fiction material. The full story will be available on the Livejournal Lazytown Fanfiction community, most likely on and will at some point have its own website, as there is a vast amount of material that goes with this story. It's about a Trilogy in length - I'm currently at about 1000 pages and still writing, if that gives you any indicator._

_My apologies to those waiting on TTF. -.- I simply feel this series is of higher quality, was written when I became more familiar with the series and all the characters, and the storyline is closer to my heart._

_The main slash pairing isn't who you think it is. Lazyhaven and Taste of Madness is the first fan creation featuring this pairing. _


	2. Of Billboards

**A Taste of Madness**

**Chapter 1 **

A skinny figure dug through the backpack at his feet, glancing around nervously every time a metallic _clink_ of a can echoed in the still night. _Man, just a little bit longer…_ He'd managed to get the sketch penciled in on the billboard, right on top of the cow; now all that remained was the hard part. This was the part where he usually got caught, Obtuse's ears drawn to the hissing and clicking of the paint cans.

"…aha! There you are…" Kissing the top of his new can of Emerald Green before uncapping it, he gave his surroundings one last look-over before taking a deep breath and shaking the cylinder. The ball bearings sounded even louder than usual in the nocturnal stillness, distracting him from another set of metallic squeaks that could be faintly heard behind the billboard. Going completely still, listening for a moment, Jives gave a sigh as no portly figure in blue made an appearance. _Probably fell asleep again…_ Digging the postcard he was using as a reference back out of his hoodie pocket, he shuffled along the scaffolding, raising the can to the sketch of a lady perched on the cow.

A lean figure suddenly strode into view, starting when it noticed the teen balancing on the thin ledge. Moving forward, lines and colors gradually took shape in the moonlight to reveal Robbie's sharp features, garbed even more unusually than normal. Clasping the edges of his long, dark purple coat in one hand, it quickly dawned on him just what was occurring. "…and just what do you think you're doing to my billboard?"

Heart suddenly climbing up into his throat, Jives froze; he was used to being caught, just not to being caught so off-guard. "…R-r-robbie R-rotten…?" Gulping and going quiet before his voice broke, he forced himself to stand a little straighter, holding up his reference postcard in the billboard's light and trying not to step backwards as Robbie slunk closer.

Moving with an almost feline grace, his attempt to intimidate was slightly ruined when he tried to scale the platform and tripped, almost landing on his face. Frowning as he righted himself, he decided to play the height card instead, peering down at the scrap of card among the otherworldly, angular shadows from the artificial lights. "What's that supposed to be?" he growled, hands absently twisting the edge of his stained coat. "Don't tell me you were thinking of ruining my cow…"

Brown eyes wide as he regarded the taller man, a slim bit of hope flickered in the embarrassed fear. "It's th-the… D-Delphic Sibyl… by Michelangelo Buonarroti," he quavered, card shaking slightly even as he tried to steady his nerves. _C'mon, man, you _have _to see this isn't just junk…_Swallowing again, everything seeming more sinister in the darkness, he could only manage a weak mumble. "I wasn't gonna… ruin your cow."

Angular face leaning closer as he peered at the photograph, Robbie's expression softened slightly as his gaze traced over the lines of the photograph. That close, his eyes seemed an unusually brilliant, brighter gray than normal, his quiet stillness almost unnatural. After a moment of study, he turned his attention upwards, looking Jives straight in the eye. "A wonderful piece of work, that. But let's not change the subject. If you _weren't_ going to ruin my cow, why would you be here, now, with _that_?" he asked, punctuating each word with a gesture, ending by pointing to the offending can of paint in the boy's hand.

A flush creeping into Jives' face, he didn't quite know how to explain himself, give voice to the image he'd created in his mind – the beautiful Sibyl, perched on the back of the cow, displaying the map of the town and a warm smile of welcome. "I w-wasn't gonna_r-ruin_ your cow, man," was all the defense he could manage, clutching the spray can to his chest.

Robbie's face twisted into a grimace, irritated at the teen's defensive manner. "Then just what _were_ you doing? Generally speaking, when someone is sneaking around at night with paint canisters is_isn't_ to go do some generous home improvement," he snarled. "Most people don't even know how to use them properly. Just scrawl out some crude teenage drabble that even they can barely make out… and what's wrong with my billboard?" His voice raised slightly on that last, sounding almost… uneasy.

"Hey, I'd never do any gang crap like that!" Jives snapped before remembering himself and just who he was yelling at. _Man, don't call Obtuse…_ His gaze dropped to the ground as he tried not to come across as a smartass teen. _I can't run for it, either. All my colors are in my bag, behind him…_ Stuffing the postcard back into his hoodie pocket, Jives fidgeted, his gaze drawn inexorably back up to Robbie's. "I was just gonna…uh… do some art, improve some things, try to make the cow less…uh…creepy," he finally mumbled, shifting anxiously.

Robbie blinked at him in surprise, looking up at the cow. Tilting his head in consideration, he crossed his arms. "…creepy? I'll have you know that I did all this myself!" He opened his mouth as if to add to that statement, paused, then shook his head, the shivering movement traveling all the way down his thin frame. His gaze snapping back to Jives, he lifted one eyebrow in irritation.

Somewhat cowed by the glare, Jives squared his jaw and tried not to flinch._He's just the town hermit, anyways…_ "Its eyes follow you. That's kinda creepy…" he offered up quietly.

"…_fine._ You think you can fix it, you're welcome to try… just as long as you can prove to me that you _know_ what you're doing." Flicking one hand up, he motioned for the teen to follow before turning, carefully descending to the ground and striding around behind the billboard, muttering to himself.

Jives just stood there for a moment, gaping. _He…he said ok. He said ok! He said ok!!_ Hoping this burst of good luck wasn't going to suddenly run out, he scrambled over to his backpack, throwing in on with a metallic clatter and trying not to trip over his baggy cargos as he scurried after the town's skinny antagonist. His mind was a haze of happy disbelief, a silly grin covering his face from ear to ear as he rounded the corner.

The smile was short-lived. Robbie stood there, grimacing at him, hands clasped over his ears. "…can you manage to do that _without_ making an ungodly racket?" he snapped before striding further along the backside of the wall. Reaching a clear square of metal beneath the scaffolding, he pointed. "Do something. There. We'll see if you're as good as you seem to think." With that, he leaned back impatiently against the ladder silo, arms crossed over his chest.

Jives nodded in agreement, still amazed that an adult was actually giving him a chance, for once. Dropping his bag on the ground and digging through the pockets, he got out his sketching materials as he flipped through his folder of reference works. After a few minutes, he found the work he was looking for, studying it for a moment before beginning to sketch on the metal. Thin lead lines slowly turned into a profile, the work made more difficult with the dim lighting. Scribbling as fast as he could, aware of Robbie's silent eyes on his back, he dug out two cans from his pack and began to paint.

Quickly getting lost in the work, Jives stopped being aware of his audience as he blended the colors by hand with the smear of a thumb, or caught a drip from running into another part of the figure. The sketch slowly got fleshed out, taking on more lifelike tones and textures until only the eyes were left.

Robbie leaned forward in spite of himself, entranced. The boy really seemed to have lost all sense of time and reality as he worked, pouring himself into the motions of painting. He didn't want to admit it to himself, much less to anyone else, but he was outdone; his talents lay in a different sort of creation. All he could do was watch the piece of art transform before him, doing his best not to lick his lips as his eyes followed the graceful arches of Jives' hands as he worked.

Testing the paint with one thumb, the boy dug out a worn hacky-sack, rolling it across the still-tacky paint to leave a faint fabric texture on the figure's clothes. Using an old paintcan cap as an impromptu palette, he sprayed a bit of paint inside and pulled a small stick out from the inside of his pack, perfecting little details and adding the final touches that would bring a spark to the piece's eyes. Finishing the last few lines in the iris and the reflective dot of white light, he let out his breath in a few short gasps, turning towards Robbie with a hopeful, pleading look. It was the look of a child desperate for some sort of recognition.

Robbie stumbled forward across the gravel, a strange, almost dreamlike expression on his face. Stopping beside the boy, his eyes remained locked on the finished painting, one hand reaching out without thinking, stopping just short of the dying pigment. After a moment of silence, he looked down at his young companion with an odd glint in his eye. "…this is… beautiful…" Shaking himself again, the unguarded expression disappearing as his emotional mask slipped back into place, he crossed his arms. "If all your work turns out as good as this, you're more than welcome to paint the billboard. Just…er… keep the illusion, alright?" he finally managed in a gruff tone, pretending to be brusque about the whole affair. "…and I get to watch."

The breath knocked from him for a moment, Jives finally overcame his shock. His polestruck look gradually melted into a broad smile. "…R-really?" he whispered, blinking back tears and rocking back against the scaffolding. He was so happy he just wanted to hug Robbie, but one shred of sense made it through the joyful glow and held him back. Hopping up and down on the balls of his feet, he nodded enthusiastically. "Yessir, of course I will! Oh, thank you! I promise I won't let you down!"

Robbie flinched, a slightly disgusted look mixed with a tinge of something… indistinguishable flashing across his face. "A little quieter, if you don't mind. And stop bouncing around. It's making my stomach twist just watching you," he muttered, turning his face away and walking back towards the front of his lair.

Jives froze, worried that the irritable man might change his mind if he didn't comply. Sweeping his green beanie off of his head, letting tousled blond curls fall down in a messy frame around his face, he wrung the knit fabric nervously. "I… 'm sorry, man, I'm just— it's just-…_thank you_."

Robbie paused, turning his head slightly to stare back at the awkward teen. "…for what? Not reporting you and having you carted off? I've no great love for our dear Officer, either," he said, smirking slightly. "Although I do wish you would have simply asked before turning up at my doorstep, paint in hand. No one ever _asks_ anymore," he murmured, a frown creasing his brow as he stared off into the distance at nothing.

Taking a few cautious steps forward, Jives continued to wring the hell out of his beanie, recognizing a familiar chord in the other man's expression. "I guess you never get a fair shot either… people just assume they know everything about you, huh?" he asked quietly, a muscle in his jaw ticking as he tried not to think about how familiar the feeling was.

Frown deepening for a moment before Robbie returned the gaze, an unreadable expression was scrawled upon his face. "You could say that," he agreed just as softly. "People simply jump to conclusions without giving things much thought. I believe it may have actually gotten_worse_ now that… nevermind," he cut off that train of thought, his eyes drawn to the restless twitching along Jives' jaw line.

The boy nodded, picking up where he thought Robbie was leaving off. "It's like… like how people think I'm stupid just because-" Cutting himself off, he flushed and dropped his gaze to the ground. "Well, maybe I am. But some of them don't even give me a chance, man. Kids at school think I'm a stoner, or that I'm into gang stuff, or that I steal cars and shit, man. It's just… not fair." Pausing for a moment, memories of school hearsay resurfaced. "Same way they think you're evil and creepy, man. Bet they never thought that you just wanna be left alone."

Robbie chuckled at that, the sound oddly musical, as if two people were laughing at once. Turning, he leaned one arm against the metal scaffolding with a smirk. "Evil and creepy, eh? Well, at least it keeps the biggest annoyances away. Cursed noisy brats," he muttered, but with a tinge of amusement coloring his tone. "…and why won't they give you a chance, hmm? As cruel as kids are, I had thought the ones in this backwater stuck together, more or less."

Jives hadn't realized he'd been faintly smiling until that last part, his expression darkening a bit. "Well… it hasn't ever been the same since Gunnar died. My little brother. I used to play with the younger kids, to help keep an eye on him whenever he felt well enough to go outside. After he died… I just didn't have much reason to hang around them anymore, and I never really got to know kids my own age that well. I was always out traveling with mom and dad on their business trips, or sick, or something. It's like they don't wanna bother to try and get to know me or nothin'."

Robbie snorted, waving one hand dismissively. "Most kids your age are shallow and self-absorbed. I suppose they'd most likely view someone like yourself as a nuisance, an unwanted burden. Teenagers always love to ramble on about themselves and their own problems but never can seem to spare an ear to listen to anyone else, much less work up any energy to bother with another person. Minus the crushes and drama that seem to run rampant at that age," he added, his lip curling slightly before the boy's words completely sunk in. Blinking in surprise, he shot the teen a questioning look. "I wasn't aware that anyone had died recently…"

"…it wasn't recent. About four years ago. He got sick again, and just never got better," Jives stated quietly, eyes unfocused as he drew upon old memories. "You probably wouldn't remember him. He was a pretty quiet kid. Didn't get out much."

"That's true. I tend not to notice many people unless they call undue attention to themselves." Clenching and unclenching one hand as he thought, Robbie tried to summon up some words to fill the awkward silence. "…losing family is always hard."

"It's ok, you ain't gotta say 'sorry' or nothin' like that. It's not your fault, or anyone else's, and it was awhile ago," Jives chuckled in return, though it was rather half-hearted. Glancing up at the taller man, the corner of his mouth tugged back into a lopsided smile. "Guess we're both kinda alone, huh? My folks are always gone, and they stopped taking me with them after … Gunnar died and they got scared, so… so I guess it's kinda like practice for when I can live on my own. Still gets kinda bor-… quiet, though. At home, I mean." Shifting his weight to lean against the metal structure himself, he half-wondered to himself why on earth he was having such a discussion with the person who was basically considered the town _villain_. _…cause he's actually listening to me?_

Robbie tilted his head slightly as he listened. "I prefer quiet, actually, though I do sympathize with the boredom. Being forever left to your own devices isn't the best, but… things could be worse." His expression darkened to a thunderous look for a moment before easing off into an incredulous expression, almost as if he couldn't believe he was having such a conversation with another person, himself.

"I guess you don't have nobody to hang with either, huh? And it ain't like there's a lot to _do_ in this town…" he mumbled, feeling almost like he was being dissected by those gray eyes. "After sunset, everything's closed and everyone's in bed. Nothing to do," he gulped.

Robbie grinned slightly at that. "Not everybody. Just _most_ everyone." His eyes flickered upwards for a moment, taking in the cold starlight. "Night is my favorite time, actually. It's not like I ever do anything in town, and the absence of noise is… a vast improvement," he chuckled, the odd resonance returning to his voice.

"Oh yeah…" the boy mumbled sheepishly, face burning at the obvious being pointed out. He wondered for a moment if Robbie was looking for the airship before realizing his gaze was on the stars. He would have mirrored the action if he hadn't felt his eyes drawn again and again to the figure in front of him. It felt like simply expressing his thanks wasn't enough, like he needed to offer _more_. "Guess I never thought about it much. It is kinda nicer… no sweating in the heat or getting burnt, or… or…"

Robbie nodded, his attention drawn back to the boy. "Daytime is pleasant every once in awhile, but there are certainly fewer troubles at night. And fewer annoyances," he added, this time glancing upward with a distinctive scowl.

Jives turned his gaze upward too, not quite comprehending the source of Robbie's ire. "I suppose those kids ain't got enough sense to play somewhere else, huh?" Glancing sideways at the slender man, he quietly added, "Sorry… if I'm buggin' ya…"

Robbie shook his head once again, a half-smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. "It's fine. I rarely get any company that's intelligent or bearable, much less both at once. Not that I get sought out for socializing; more like they stumble across my path at the most aggravating time possible."

A wave of heat rose up in the boy's face, red color spreading to his ear tips as he mumbled an embarrassed, but pleased, thanks. _…nobody's ever called me __**intelligent**__ before…_Giving a sheepish grin, Jives rubbed the back of his neck, a slight shiver going through him as the evening breeze chilled his exposed skin. "I'm glad the kids were wrong about you… you seem pretty cool."

Robbie was riveting, watching the small movement with a decidedly odd expression before smiling slightly and tearing his eyes away. "Why, what do they say? Something about me being a creepy, crazy old hermit? That I eat small children for breakfast, or some such nonsense?"

Reluctant to say anything that might alienate the man so soon and thwart any possible friendship, Jives finally stammered out the truth with a guilty expression. "…uh, well… some of them think you're, like… um… gay, or a vampire, or something. Even called you…_Count Robbula_. But it's just a bunch of stupid kids, right? Just kids being… _stupid_."

His posture suddenly rigid, Robbie ducked his head, shadows obscuring his features. The silence seemed to stretch into eternity as he mused, utterly still, his eyes fixed on the ground. "…did they ever say why they thought that?" he asked quietly.

"Dunno. Trixie's just a brat, anyways. Like she even _needs_ a reason to make fun of people." Realizing he'd just unwittingly named the source of the rumors, he stammered, trying to smooth things over. "I-I mean, they think I _smoke weed_, man. How much d'you think you can believe 'em, huh?"

Robbie finally snorted, raising his head slightly. "True. Trixie _would_ say anything if she thought it'd light a fire under someone." Glancing sideways, he transfixed the teen with a questioning gaze. "…did it?"

His jaw tightened, one muscle ticking again slightly as he sized up Robbie, wary. Dropping his voice to a quieter, slower drawl, he shrugged. "Ain't never touched the stuff, man, but rumors of shit like that sticks with you, once people hear about it. 'Sides, she's done even worse…"

"Worse?" the taller man repeated, his voice carrying a note of quiet encouragement.

Tugged into confiding in the man again, Jives nodded, his jaw clenching in remembrance. "At that little 50's soda shop, in the mall, after school… it was awhile back, she-… I was playing on the arcade games, gonna beat Pixel's high score. It was so cool, everyone was there and cheering me on, actually noticing me for once. There was even this cute girl there, an exchange student, and everyone was cheering, and… that little brat came up out of fucking nowhere and pulled my pants and everything down! _In front of everyone!_ And it was right when I got to the boss stage, so on top of it, I fucking_lost_. _In front of everyone_. I don't know what's worse, man… not being noticed, or being the loser everyone laughs at and picks on…" His eyes stung as he fought back the emotions that threatened to break through, trying not to lose face.

Robbie's face twisted into a scowl. "I always knew she was a brat. I just didn't know how far she was willing to go for a prank." His nose twitched suddenly, a sly smile slowly spreading itself across his face. Detaching himself from where he had leaned against the wall, he glided forward, bending slightly as he drew close so his face was level with Jives'. _This could be fun…_ "…do you want to pay her back for it?" His smile turned up in intensity, becoming something like a mischievous grin.

The teen sniffed, swiping at his eyes and cheeks with the back of one hand, nodding as he locked eyes with Robbie. "Yeah, man. She_deserves_ it. I know she's just a kid, but _man_, she deserves it." The older man's smile had lit a fire of hope, and he didn't want to let the opportunity pass him by. "Anything, man… _anything_ to take her down a notch or two."

Robbie's eyes seemed to lose focus for a minute before he straightened, chuckling. "I know just the thing. Wait right here. I'll return in a minute." Climbing over the side of the silo, he slid down into the darkness and was gone.

_A/N - I'm running into a few difficulties in reformatting the text. There's a LOT to process, and one of the problems is that I've used a lot of colored text in the original to signify different things. I don't want to reveal anything too soon, but it isn't something that I can just omit - I HAVE to have some sort of markers to distinguish certain parts of the text. When I post the story elsewhere, HTML tags will help preserve the colored text, but within limitations... I might be limited to using certain symbols or marks around text. Any suggestions?_


	3. Tricking Trixie

**Chapter 2**

Jives looked around where he stood outside of Robbie's home, feeling acutely alone as he waited and listened to the metallic crashes echoing up from the silo shaft. Shivering and rubbing his arms for some warmth, he pulled his beanie further down on his head, wondering if revenge really was the best idea. "…well, no one else is gonna teach her a lesson…"

A pale hand slipped over the top edge of the silo suddenly, followed by the rest of Robbie's slim frame. He jumped to the ground, shouldering a small pack. Straightening, he turned and tilted his head at the teen, more vibrant and lifelike in that moment than Jives had ever seen him. "Ready to go?" he almost purred in anticipation.

Mesmerized from watching him, it took Jives a few seconds to realize he was being spoken to. "Huh? Oh! Yeah, yeah." He quickly scooped up his back, moving carefully this time so he didn't make a racket and set the man off again. Stepping up besides Robbie, he gave him a short nod and an almost-smile before giving a thumbs up. "Ready, man."

Robbie turned a grin on him that was filled with what could only be described as childlike glee. "Follow me," he called, striding off towards town. As they walked, he watched his companion out of the corner of his eye. "Tell me, if you can… what's one of the things Trixie prides herself most on? Besides being a royal pain. What does she think she does better than anyone else in town, hmm?" he asked as they turned the corner, nearing the town center – and Trixie's house.

Following automatically, Jives had to skip and hop to keep up with the taller man's long stides, watching him just as closely as he was being watched. The boy's eyebrows drew together as he considered the question. "Um…pranks?"

Robbie gave a half-nod. "That's true, but… she's about to be out-pranked." He grinned again, his smile still seeming a little strange. "What I was thinking of, in specific, was her little treasured possession and source of pride – her scooter. You've seen her riding around, bragging about her speed and skill with that thing, yes?" They'd reached the back door, now. Reaching into his pack, Robbie pulled out a long, thin piece of metal from one pocket. "We're going to show her a little humility, whether she wants it or not." He fiddled with the lock for mere seconds before there was a small _click_ and the trailer door swung inward.

Jives' mouth formed a silent 'ooooooh' as he nodded. His expression of curious interest as Robbie picked the door's lock made it painfully obvious that the entire situation was totally new to him. Shaken as he suddenly remembered about Obtuse's night patrols, he suddenly began craning his neck left and right as he checked the nearby streets for movement.

"Don't worry about Obese," Robbie said, almost on cue. "He won't catch us." He stepped inside the entrance, waving the teen through before closing the door behind him. There weren't many rooms in the cramped little trailer, and he quickly located his two-wheeled target propped near the door. Settling down awkwardly on the floor, he opened his pack and began to work. Metalwork seemed to drop apart between his deft fingers, and soon Robbie was digging for parts in the backpack, putting pieces together and wiring them into the scooter's frame.

Jives stepped quietly, wary of making any noise that might wake the house's residents, and sat down opposite Robbie. Leaning forward, he watched the other man work in the dim light, obviously impressed at his speed and stealth. _Guess it's a good thing I've been out so much at night, man. I wouldn't be able to see a thing, otherwise…_ Raising an eyebrow at the odd-looking thing in Robbie's hands, he pointed and whispered, "What's that thing?"

Grinning, Robbie held the flat chip up between two fingers. "Think of it like a microchip, or a radio receiver. When I'm done, this will all look like paneling. Something that was supposed to be there in the first place." He began sliding wires into place, securing the thin wafer and disguising his work. "One this is done, all you have to do is push a button, and…" He tossed a small remote to Jives, chuckling quietly. "Her scooter is suddenly without wheels. Which would be rather unfortunate, should it happen at a key moment." Still laughing quietly, he began to replace the wheels in their newly-altered socketry.

Jives fumbled as he caught the remote, barely missing dropping it into the floor. "Wow…" he breathed, running a paint-stained finger over the sides of the little box. His imagination had quickly run through several visions of how it'd be when he turned the tables on her, humiliating her just as badly as she had him. _This'll be great, man…_ With a smile, he nervously wet his lips and watched as Robbie's handiwork disappeared into the scooter.

Robbie deftly finished things up, replacing the scooter exactly as he had found it. It looked like it had never been touched. He held a finger to his lips, requesting silence, and returned to the back door. Motioning the teen through before him, he shut the door and retrieved the same thin piece of metal from earlier. Tapping two times inside of the lock, the door gave him an answering _click_. "Nobody was ever here," he whispered, a self-satisfied smile pulling at his mouth.

Jives looks up from the remote clutched in his hands to the man standing before him, gratitude shining on his face as fought back the moisture that threatened to escape from the corners of his eyes. "You are just… too _fucking_ cool, man." He threw his arms around Robbie in a quick, tight hug before jumping back again, blushing guiltily.

Robbie backed away quickly, hugging his arms tightly to himself. "It was nothing. Just don't… do that again." He licked his lips, avoiding the boy's gaze, and started off back towards his lair, his shoulders slightly hunched.

"Hey, wait…" he yelped in a shushed voice, glancing frantically up and down the streets and hoping nobody had heard. Trying to lope and catch up without making his bag rattle too loudly, he was already winded by the time he made up the short distance. "I… I gotta… repay you. For this… For helping me… teach Trixie… a lesson."

Robbie kept walking, glancing sideways as the kid kept pace. "Repay me? Kid, you don't even know what you're offering, much less what to offer. Tomboy had it coming, anyways." He tilted his head suddenly, listening, and abruptly changed directions, quickening his step and ducking into a side alley.

Nearly tripping over his own feet, Jives moved a hand back to stop his bag from clanking and hurried to follow Robbie's lead, jumping into the alley after him. "No, man, seriously. Nobody's ever done anything like that for me. I _want_ to do something for you…" he whispered.

Robbie pushed him back into the wall beside him with one hand, covering the boy's mouth with the other and turning his head to watch the alley entrance. Second later, Obtuse strolled by the opening, blissfully unaware of anything as he made his rounds. Once the coast was clear he removed his hands, staring at the ground, considering. He finally raised his countenance, asking, "You say you never touched weed, even though they accused you of it."

Jives' lip curled into a disgusted sneer, though it didn't touch his eyes. "Yeah, man. Maybe I _am_ a loser, but that ain't my thing. You can't paint if you can't see straight, y'know?" Rubbing at the back of his neck absently, he gave Robbie a curious look.

His eyes flickered to the side, distracted by the movement, before retuning to watch Jives cautiously. "While Miss Pixie may have been grasping at straws in your case, the brat somehow unwittingly struck gold in mine. On both accounts, no less." He moved back a step, not wanting to scare the boy, waiting for the reaction to this revelation.

His face darkening, Jives looked back with an expression of sympathy and surprise, completely missing what Robbie had just disclosed. Leaning back against the wall with a muffled clank, he tried to think of a prank that could be worse than what Trixie'd pulled on him. "Jeez, man… she got me pretty good. She musta done something horrible to you."

Robbie shook his head, still staring intently. "She did nothing of the sort, other than being her usual obnoxious self. I must simply have been too careless, or she had a stroke of pure blind luck."

"Probably just _dumb_ luck," Jives muttered. "If not, then she _really_ needs this lesson." Reaching inside the front pocket of his hoodie to touch the little box, he dropped his gaze to the ground before looking back up at the other man. "I'm serious, Robbie. I owe you, _big time_."

Blinking in surprise, Robbie tilted his head quizzically, gray eyes puzzled. "…I don't see you running away in horror. Why? …not that anyone would ever believe you if you told them… Are you really serious about your offer?"

Jives returned the stare with a funny look. "Why should I be runnin'? You're…" Gaze dropping back to the ground, he shuffled his feet, absently kicking at the gravel. "You've been more of a friend tonight than anybody else in this stupid town has tried in the last… well, a really long time, man." Finally looking up again, he gave Robbie a solemn nod. "Yeah, I'm serious."

Robbie continued to stare at him in disbelief before he finally nodded, one hand drifting up to grab his backpack. "Follow me, then. I have some explaining to do, and I'd prefer someplace private. And safe." He edged towards the alley entrance, listening, then began walking back towards his underground house, trusting that the boy would follow as he'd asked.

Trotting along after the older man, it wasn't long before he was breathing heavily again, already tiring. Thinking as they walked, he finally panted out "Hey, and you can't… use the billboard… as payback neither. I was… gonna paint it… anyways, before you… found me, so… it doesn't count."

"I was thinking of something else, actually. Though, from the sound of it, I'm not entirely sure you'd be up to it," he added, eyeing the shorter boy askance. Slowing as they reached the compound, he ducked under the scaffolding, hand stretching up to something hidden among the metal bars before returning and opening the silo hatch. Climbing over the ledge, he paused. "…would you come down?"

Jives took a gulp of air and nodded with a quiet, "Okay." He was surprised that Robbie would invite him in and quickly grasped the gravity of the offer from such a private recluse. He waited for Robbie to slip from view before following after.

_A/N - I will continue posting chapters to until the rating restriction keeps me from doing so. However, readers will find things difficult/confusing as the story goes on without the helpful color coding format. To this end, I've created a website that will archive the complete story, uncut and in it's original formatting, at **tasteofmadness dot 987mb dot com.** The site is very basic right now. I may add more eyecandy as I go. _


	4. First Kiss

**Chapter 3**

Robbie tumbled out of the tunnel awkwardly, landing on his face before picking himself up and dusting off with a sheepish grin. He went over to his workbench, dumping miscellaneous gadgets off the accompanying chair before dragging it over towards his armchair. Then he turned his head, watching for Jives to appear.

There wasn't a sound from the boy as he slid down the chute, but it wasn't from bravery; keeping his arms held close to his chest and his jaw clenched as the tube dropped more steeply than he expected, he didn't dare scream for fear of puking. When he finally shot out the bottom, he landed with a hard thunk on his backside, skidding for a few more feet as his bag clunked behind him. Finally coming to a rest, Jives just lay stiffly for a moment as his stomach settled before letting out a low groan.

Robbie chuckled, moving over and offering a hand to help the skinny teen to his feet. "Sorry. I forgot to warn you about that. Never had a visitor before, so there's never been a need."

He gulped, nodding weakly and slitting one eye open before grabbing a hold of Robbie's hand. "…th-thanks," he stammered thickly before rising to wobbly feet.

Nodding in reply, Robbie took a seat in his armchair, gesturing for the boy to take the other chair. Musing in silence, he tapped one hand absentmindedly on the fuzzy, orange arm while Jives staggered over to the offered seat, dumping his bag on the floor and sitting down with a sigh of relief. Leaning into the padded back of his armchair, Robbie seemed to have settled some sort of internal argument. "How far are you willing to go with this…favor of your? I ask only because I won't push you to go further than you feel… comfortable." His face twisted briefly into a pained expression, a flicker and no more.

Jives raised an eyebrow, looking a bit offended. "What, you thinkin' I'm gonna back out on you? I told you, man I _owe_ you for this." One hand had moved down without thinking, touching the remote concealed in his front pocket. "I mean, I ain't gonna be killing anybody or anything… right?" he asked nervously, licking his lips and glancing over at the older man.

Laughing outright at the suggestion, Robbie waved one hand in dismissal. "No, nothing like that. It's more… when I caught you skulking about my billboards, I was just about to go hunting. It's getting too early in the morning now for me to make it all the way out to the field livestock pens and back without there being a chance of being observed or caught." Watching him carefully, his restlessly tapping hand suddenly stopped, clenching in the fur. "You get a chance to humiliate Pigtails, and I'm…well……hungry," he said quietly, looking slightly embarrassed.

Jives regarded him with a blank, uncomprehending stare. "You want me to… go get you some hamburgers? It'd prob'ly be quicker…" Rubbing at the back of his neck, he wondered what stores would even be open this late. _And why's he going around hunting and dressing animals for dinner if he's so starved, man? _"…or some bacon?"

Robbie blinked, turning to regard him with a frown. "…are you that daft?" he asked. "What did I just tell you in the alleyway?" He leaned forward in spite of himself, his height no less intimidating when he sat. "_Both _of Tricksie's little rumors were correct. As in _two_." He pushed two fingers forward, accenting the number.

His eyes widening as Robbie leaned forward, his mind reeled, anxiously trying to put together what Robbie was getting at and why hunting livestock would have anything to do with Trixie. "I…uh…um…huh?"

Robbie rubbed a hand across his face, obviously exasperated at the teen's slowness. "What did you tell me Trixie had said? The rumors that all the kids had started to believe?"

Fidgeting, Jives processed this in silence for a few second. When he finally looked up, the puzzled frown was still in place. "…that you're gay?" he queried, shrugging. "So? Who cares if you're que-…." Trailing off as his eyes widened, he almost squeaked, weakly making a bunch of illustrative, vaguely dirty gestures. "Waita minute, you d-don't want me to… t-to…"

A disgusted look raged across the other man's face. "_No,_" he answered in a half-growl, shivering and looking away. "I'd never wish that sort of thing forced on another. I was talking about the other idea her juvenile mind had come up with."

Jives sighed in relief before he realized the man had prodded him for another answer. Processing for a few more seconds, he gave Robbie an incredulous look. "Wait…vampire? Like, as in, vhant to suck yor bhlood kinda vampire?" he asked, sticking his upper teeth over his lower lip and giving a half-hearted accent while hunching over and making creepy-grabby motions with his hands. "No way, man… aren't they suppose to, like, live in bogs and old castles and stuff…"

"…_why_ would I want to live in a place like that? _Wet_," he muttered, lip curling slightly at the thought. "Contrary to what you hear, most of us live in cities. We're just very careful that nobody catches onto us. Or as few as possible."

Jives watched him steadily, waiting for him to start laughing and cue him in to the joke. "…….wait, you're serious? But what about living in coffins and all that stuff? And how d'you get food if the stores are…all…_oh_…"

Robbie smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring, disarming manner as the boy's eyes went wide. "That's why the cows. And no, I don't need to live in a coffin, though I do need to be careful how long I'm out in the sun." He shrugged bonelessly. "I could explain it all to you, sometime. Like I said before… nobody'd believe you if you told them."

Jives stared off into the distance as he tried to absorb it all. "I'm not sure _I_ believe it, man. I mean, not that I think you're lyin' to me or nothin'," he added quickly, hands flying up in defense. "I mean… I always thought vampires were supposed to be, like, bog witches or Dracula or barrow wights or stuff like that. But you're, like… _cool_. I mean… ain't no way…" He glanced back over at him. "…_really_?"

Robbie returned the look with a flat, blatent stare. "_Really_," he rumbled. "Not everything is like the movies. I'm not some sort of saint or anything, but I'm a bit more complex than those silly children think I am. I don't sit down here, cackling madly and thinking up ways to endlessly torment them." He quirked a half-smile for a moment before he looked Jives over, his expression serious. "I'm not completely without morals, either. I will never make you do anything you don't wish to do." Sighing, he rested his head on one hand, expecting the boy to take the opening and back out on his offer. "If you want to leave and forget about all this, you can."

Jives sat back in the chair, considering everything and feeling slightly guilty for judging Robbie. The man had been nicer to him than anyone had in a long time… and it wasn't as though he had just jumped on him and started feeding. _He's even giving me a __**choice**__, man. I don't know anyone who gives a choice to people they have it out for…_ Slowly shaking his head, he looked back up at Robbie and nodded. "No, it's… cool, man. Sorry I got all jumpy on ya. I've got your back, man. Seriously."

"…you're certain?" he asked once more, rising slowly from his armchair only to slide to his knees in front of the boy, putting them at eye-level.

Jives' expression was wrought with nervousness, his leg twitching with the tension, but he gulped and took a deep breath before nodding. "Yeah. I mean, you must not hafta kill me, if you're askin', right…?"

He smiled, looking oddly shy. "Of course not. Kindred rarely need that much blood, and most have a code of honor in place regarding that, anyways." He leaned forwards and slightly to one side, pausing inches away from the side of the boy's face, trying his best not to spook him. "It doesn't even hurt. Quite the opposite, really… but you'll have to trust me."

Jives tilted his head slightly, a million different thoughts about everything he'd ever heard or seen about undead racing through his head as he tried to ignore the pounding of his heart. _Uh, man… He says trust him… not always like the movies… he's gonna bite me!_ Holding his breath, he trembled faintly just at having Robbie this close. _He's not warm! I shoulda realized…_ "O-o-okay," he finally whispered before he had a chance to chicken out, clenching his hands into fists and trying to relax.

Robbie gazed at him intently, nodding ever so slightly. He reached up with one hand, gently cupping the boy's chin and tilting his head just so, baring a tempting expanse of neck. Gray eyes flickered over, making sure the boy was still certain before he slowly leaned forward, closing the gap and his lips across a vein like the lightest of kisses. Something harder than flesh scraped across the skin, and there was a slight prick of pain before everything flooded into mutual ecstasy and the kiss deepened. Jives gasped at the sting before the sound was swallowed up by the feelings that rushed through afterwards, his heart racing. His face flushed as he realized the full expanse of the reaction he was having, but he just didn't _want_ to fight it. The teen gave in to the rush of sensations with a faint moan, his eyes closing and his fingers digging into the orange fur of Robbie's chair.

It was over all too soon, the feeling fading from a rush to a warm afterglow as Robbie began running his tongue over the marks in soft, smooth strokes. When he was done and the puncture wounds were sufficiently sealed and faded he leaned back, looking considerably more flushed and alive than the boy had seen him before. Jives, in turn, leaned back with a long exhaled breath, eyes still closed. He lowered his head and looked at Robbie with a mix of surprise, relief, longing, laughter, and shyness all at once. He gave a short, nervous laugh, still flushed and feeling lightheaded. "…w-wow…" Shifting as he realized just _how much_ his body had reacted to the bite, he chuckled sheepishly, pulling his hoodie a bit lower and going even redder. "…s-sorry…"

"….what?" Robbie asked, looking more than a little distracted, one hand raised to his lips and a dreamlike expression writ across his features. He seemed to waver on his knees, finally giving way and sliding all the way down to the floor. "…what have you been eating? You tasted like… liquid candy," he murmured, voice dropping off to a whisper.

Jives blinked in surprise and pushed himself forward in the chair, reaching out a hand to the man's shoulder. "I just had some ice cream before I left the house… Rocky Road, with hot fudge and a brownie. Is that bad?" he asked, looking at Robbie in concern.

The vampire returned the worried gaze with a look full of longing. "Bad? No. That was _glorious_," he almost purred, a gleeful smile on his face. His face tilted _up_ to look at Jives for once, combining with his smile to make him seem almost like an overgrown child. "Thank you…"

It took Jives a moment to realize that Robbie was feeling the same way he did. A broad smile flooded back to his face and he relaxed in his chair again, his eyes still on Robbie. " 'Glorious', huh… yeah, man, that _was_ 'glorious'," he laughed. "Holy crap, man… is it always like that?"

Robbie chuckled in return, leaning back on his arms and returning the smile. "From what I can remember, yes. Though I don't remember it being quite that intense, not since it was me doing the feeding…" His expression sobered quickly after that, and he struggled back to his feet. "Which reminds me. Get extra protein in your diet over the next few days. It will help speed up the regeneration of lost blood and make things easier on your body." He smiled once again, though it was laced through with another emotion. "I didn't take very much, at any rate. You didn't seem like you had energy to spare in the first place."

Jives nodded after a moment, his smile dropping just a little bit. "I'm okay. I get a little tired, but it's not serious or nothing. I can do protein, though… sure thing." He looked up at Robbie curiously. "Do you need to eat like… normal people? I mean, three square meals? Or can you, like, skip meals and stuff?"

Robbie shook his head in reply. "I'm… unique in a way, I guess. I'm able to actually _eat_ food if I want to… but it never goes anywhere." He colored slightly, looking down at his feet. "That's why I never bother eating anything except what I really love. If I don't enjoy it, it's not worth the bother of purging it later."

Jives blushed and mirrored Robbie's movements in the chair. "…and I guess the cows ain't getting' much chocolate, huh?" He absently rubbed at the back of his neck, gradually realizing that he didn't feel any marks. Feeling around carefully to see if he'd just missed them, an impressed half-smile played across his lips as he felt only smooth skin.

Robbie smirked. "One of the fun bits about vampire physiology. You can seal things up without a trace at the end," he chuckled. "You didn't think I was going to leave you looking suspiciously like someone's chew toy, did you?"

Jives only shrugged, still wearing his bemused grin. "How'm I supposed to know, man? Before now, I always thought vampires lived in swamps and coffins… That _is_ awesome, though. How'd ya do that, man?"

He shrugged. "As far as I know, it's enzymes in the saliva. Works pretty well on both ends; fewer problems for the donor, and it's easier to stay hidden if there's no evidence." He crossed his arms again, looking down at the teen. "You're certain you're alright? It was a bit much to ask for in return for an altered scooter, I'm aware."

"I'm cool, Robbie. Never better. _Whoa…_" he mumbled, legs wavering and vision blacking as he stood up too fast. "No, man, this is… it ain't too much. You're actually _letting_ me paint, and you rigged up some incredible stuff on that brat's scooter and gave _me_ the remote instead of tripping it off yourself. You din't have to do any of that. It's the _least_ I can do, man."

Robbie let the statement go without contest despite the fact his expression said otherwise, shrugging. "I know the feeling of an unappreciated artist. I also know what it's like to thirst for revenge and have no way of getting. I'm merely… doing what I wish would have been done for me, in a sense." He gave the boy a half-smile. "Not that I need to explain _why_ when I suddenly feel generous. Just enjoy it." Eyes cool and serious once more, he suddenly went still, fixing Jives with a grim look. "Despite the fact that chances are high no one would ever believe you, even if you _did_ tell them about this… I'd still prefer that you use a bit of caution and common sense. Unlife is difficult enough without further complications."

Jives nodded, fidgeting a bit under that gaze. "Not a word, man. I promise. Besides, why would I wanna rat you out?"

He shrugged again. "I wouldn't know. It's just… worrying to think about. Especially when I wonder if Tomboy just got lucky when making up dirt on the spot… or whether I've gotten careless."

"Oh." Jives frowned, pulling on the edge of his beanie. "Well, the way she was talkin' and stuff, I don't think she knows. She wasn't saying nothing about bites or things like that. She was, like, just making stupid jokes to scare Ziggy, tellin' him that you were gonna suck out his soul and stuff."

Robbie actually smirked at that. "Well, that's a relief. He glanced up distractedly at a mess of whirring cogs and metal wants that served as his clock. "…won't your parents worry if you aren't in the house by dawn?"

Jives just shrugged. "They ain't home. They're almost never home. Mom's always off in Tokyo, and Dad's in Cairo working on some new exhibit or another."

"Ah…" he trailed off, setting back down in his favorite chair. "Do you mind it? Being left alone, I mean."

"It kinda sucks sometimes… gets lonely and stuff. But then, I can take naps whenever and stay up as late as I want without anyone yelling at me, so it's kinda cool."

Robbie actually giggled at that before he could stop himself, his voice higher pitched and tinged with an odd, echoing effect again. He coughed and glared at Jives with one eyebrow raised, as if daring him to make some negative comment.

The teen raised both eyebrows and shrugged. "At least I can do my own laundry and cook and stuff. Most people are really surprised when they find out I can survive on my own." His eyes lost focus as an old memory tickled the back of his mind. "Although… most of 'em think I'm a stoner, too… _Oh_. Aw, man! No _wonder _he thought I was gonna set the house on fire…" he groaned, pulling his beanie over his eyes for a few moments in humiliation at the thought.

Robbie tilted his head quizzically. "What's wrong?" he asked, leaning forward to peer at his guest.

"Th' last time Obtuse was buggin' me… Well, he's never arrested me or nothin'. You know how he's so fond of giving those moral speeches about 'truth and justice' and all that, and he just goes on and on and on? I figured out that if you just sit through them, he doesn't do nothing. He thinks you've learned your lesson, pats you on the head, and sends you on your way. Anyways, last time he was talkin' to me, he stopped and started asking me if I was getting enough to eat, if I had money for groceries while my folks were gone… and then he started asking if I had a _fire extinguisher_ and if the Fire Department was on the speed dial! What the hell, man? Just cuz I'm 17, I can't know how to cook?" he grumbled. "Jeez,_now_ I see what Obtuse was getting at. Man, that's just…_rude_."

Robbie grinned. "Honestly, most males nowadays don't bother to learn until they get married. And sometimes not even then. People have it easy now, frozen this and that. Cardboard meals in cardboard boxes." He gave Jives a skeptical look. "Just what _do_ you cook for yourself, anyways?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Well, I do make a pretty mean choco-butterscotch-vanilla chip brownie. Pretty good at making old-fashioned fudge, too. And red velvet cake, and cocoa soup… I mean, I _can_ make pasta and barbeque and all that other stuff, but…" His smile grew impish around the corners. "Who's gonna tell me no when there ain't nobody there?"

A slow smile slid onto Robbie's face, leaving him grinning like an idiot. "I like the way you think, kid." Looking at the clock again, he grimaced. "Unfortunately, we're running short on time. Having someone observe you leaving would cause questions, so…" he paused, drumming fingers along the arm of the chair. "You either have to leave now, or stay quite a bit longer than you'd probably like. That's if no one goes looking for you," he added, frowning in thought.

Jives couldn't help yawning a little bit. "I gotcha. Naw, it's cool. It's summer vacation, so there's no school to worry about. I'd be at home sleeping all day anyways," he laughed, then looked questioningly over at Robbie. "I mean, is it okay with you? I don't wanna be intruding or anything."

Robbie flushed, obviously not expecting the boy to opt for the second choice. Drawing one hand through his hair, he gathered his thoughts. "That's… fine. Just… give me a few minutes to clear some things and find space for you. I don't exactly have things set up for visitors because I never expected to ever have any." Springing to his feet, he rushed over to the door just to the right and behind the catwalk, entering and beginning to dig through the junk inside. After a few minutes and a small amount of muffled cursing, he returned, throwing a violently purple down blanket to Jives. He jerked a finger in the direction of the door. "That's the best I can do under such short notice. Hopefully it'll be enough."

Jives looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Thanks, Robbie. Are you… sure? I just live next to the Sports Complex, right across from…. Oooh." He winced. "Pixel's house. Yeah, nevermind. Thanks. I appreciate it, Robbie." He unrolled the blanket, pulling it up across his chest, ready to fall asleep on the spot.

Robbie blinked I surprise, worry and fear filtering into his expression for a moment. _Gods, not out here, not running loose! He could do anything before I'd wake up! _"…I'm not going to make you sleep in the chair. I found a mattress in the storeroom. There," he pointed once again.

"…oh!" Jives nodded sleepily and got to his feet, walking over to the doorway. He paused as he reached it and turned. "Thanks. 'preciate it."

Robbie snorted, waving him off. "Just go. If you keep standing there, you can't blame me when you fall over on your face." Watching the boy enter the cluttered storeroom, listening intently to the small noises as he flopped onto the mattress and his vitals slowed as sleep claimed him, Robbie crept silently over. Taking a key out of a pocket, he closed and locked the storeroom, shivering and rubbing his arms as if he had a chill. _Safe now, yes? Safe… _Returning to the armchair, he leaned back, stretching out and closing his eyes. Almost instantly, he was asleep.

_A/N - Again, just a warning to viewers that eventually content will surpass limit and the story's continuations will ONLY be available on its website. Things will also make more sense when viewed in the right (color) format, as chapters are on the website. I don't want to reveal yet why color is used, why it's so important, or what it signifies - that'd be giving the game away. XD_

_Please go to **tasteofmadness dot 987mb dot com.**_


End file.
